


【OS】My Room - DAY 2

by Linyi01



Series: my room [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 翔受>cp tag不妥会删- 专业知识都是扯的不要相信- B/D/S/M俱乐部 大野智Dom & 樱井翔Sub





	【OS】My Room - DAY 2

  
  
昨天过得算是漫长，尤其是当樱井翔一觉起来发现全身酸痛，把自己吵醒的电话还在响个不停时。他耐着性子接起电话，对面同样因为早起而不满的二宫和也告诉他洗漱之后直接去3104号房。   
  
其实樱井翔久违地睡了个好觉，洗完澡便觉得有点饿了。套着浴袍推开3104时他也知道今天的调教就要开始了。   
大野智就坐在角落的椅子上，一副快要睡着的样子，看到樱井翔进来，马上站起来，朝他点了点头。   
  
“今天我们直接开始，下午多一些时间休息。”   
  
樱井翔的浴袍里是真空，他直接脱了浴袍，用眼神询问大野智接下来要怎么做。大野智看了看樱井翔身上，昨天散鞭用力打过的地方有一点红痕，但手腕和颈部的痕迹更加明显，他考虑了一下，从柜子里拿了一个布制带铃铛的项圈。   
樱井翔低头让大野智顺利把项圈从头上套进去，大野智调节项圈松紧的时候樱井翔才第一次仔细看了大野智的脸。他的脸很圆，虽然鼻子尖尖的看上去像是严肃的人，但眉毛和眼角向下撇的弧度又显得温和了不少。樱井翔还发现他眼角的皱纹像是鱼的尾巴，上下平衡得很。   
  
大野智问樱井翔是不是没吃早饭，得到肯定的答复之后，他拿了瓶牛奶倒在碟子里，慢慢把它放在地上。   
“小心别把地板弄脏了哦。”   
  
  
樱井翔跪着，双手握拳放在胸前地上，上身趴低了去舔牛奶。胸前的铃铛响个不停。舌头只能尝到牛奶的味道，很难把液体卷进嘴里，张着的嘴都变得酸痛起来。抬眼就能看到大野智的皮鞋，有些牛奶溅到地上，白白的圆点离他的皮鞋很近。樱井翔担心着对方会不会以地上零星的牛奶为由惩罚自己，虽说这些所谓的惩罚根本不需要理由，但似乎大野智的节奏总是有根据的。   
碟子里的牛奶根本没有减少多少，倒是樱井翔的腮帮疼得要命，舌头也麻得失去了知觉，但没有停下舔舐的动作。他感觉到大野智往前走了一步，蹲下来把手放在他的头顶。   
  
“可以了。”大野智一手拽着樱井翔的项圈让他跪坐起来，一手把碟子拿起来。一些牛奶因为晃动沾到了他的拇指。大野智把碟子凑到樱井翔的嘴边，朝他嘴里慢慢倒进去。樱井翔被迫抬着头，牛奶被灌进嘴里，大野智动作很慢，给他足够的时间吞咽。   
  
沾着牛奶的手指按在樱井翔的下唇上，他张嘴把拇指含进嘴里，其他手指正好划过下颚，有些痒。大野智把手指抽出来，离开他的双唇时还有留恋般的水声。   
  
  
大野智让樱井翔站起来，“来这边。”   
大野智拿着一块黑色的软布，把布带一个个挂到屋顶的钉子上，那是一个在腰背部和大腿有托衬的秋千。樱井翔费了点力坐到秋千上，大野智一直扶着他的腰，臀部没有支撑，樱井翔努力坐起让大腿处托起身体的重量。双手被宽松的绑到与肩一样高的地方。   
小小的动作都让秋千晃动着，让樱井翔有些不安，又一次被戴上了眼罩，与昨天皮质的不同，今天是布制的眼罩。大野智从身后拍了拍樱井翔的屁股就离开了。   
  
  
大野智逐渐靠近的脚步声伴随着冰块的清脆响声。   
  
冰凉的湿滑的东西顶开樱井翔的嘴唇，他张嘴含进那块冰。被大野智握着的冰块融化成水滴在樱井翔的胸前，紧接着嘴里又被塞了两块冰。冷水从胸口慢慢朝下流，有划过乳头流到身侧被秋千布料吸收的，有顺着流到腰旁滴到地上的。   
大野智冰冷的手摸上樱井翔的大腿，冷得樱井翔呜咽了一声。有冰块被放到腿上，慢慢滑到大腿根部，在性器旁停了下来，融化了弄湿了腿根。冰凉的触感让樱井翔的腿不住的颤抖，想要缩成一团但秋千晃动得厉害。   
  
嘴里的冰块都融化了，他不知道应该咽下去还是含着，水从嘴角溢出来，和脖子上出的细汗混在一起。大野智的手覆上嘴角，把水抹开，告诉他可以咽下去，樱井翔才慢慢把已经变得温热的水咽下去。   
大野智的手指抵在穴口，已经抹上了润滑，看樱井翔努力放松着身子，就把手指推了进去。   
  
樱井翔昨天就发现了大野智的手是格外的骨节分明，甚至在体内，都能感觉到指节的突起。他在自己的正对面，手指在体内微微弯起来，凭着昨天的记忆轻松找到了那点。樱井翔双腿颤了下，想要并拢，却被大野智上手分得更开。他就站在樱井翔的腿中间，右手抓着樱井翔绑着的双手，左手按着他的敏感点用力，在那周围画着圈。   
樱井翔被激得小腹紧绷着，脚趾都蜷起来，稍动一下腿就会被大野智按住。樱井翔抓着手铐，摸到了大野智的手，下意识地握住他的手指。紧张的情绪都被大野智看在眼里，他任由樱井翔抓着自己的手，手指有些痛了也没有抽走。   
埋在体内的手指就在敏感的部位反复刺激着。樱井翔的呻吟也随着动作变快而变高，终于哑着嗓子发不出声音，腹部痉挛着，头也扭到一边想把脸藏起来。大野智知道他快要高潮，反过来扣住他的手，对着敏感点加速抽插几下，如愿看到他大腿根的肉随着动作颤抖着，性器挺立着弹了几下，半透明的前列腺液从顶部流出来。   
樱井翔只是随着喘气的节奏无意识的发出一些呻吟，大野智把手抽出的时候身体还下意识的跟过去。小腹和大腿还在一抖一抖的，自己的指甲都快抠进手掌肉里。   
大野智把他的手抓得很紧，松开时白色印子留在樱井翔手上。大野智甩了甩手腕，听着樱井翔逐渐平复的呼吸。   
  
  
樱井翔听到了铁链和金属碰撞的声音，自己还在空中晃着，秋千被缓缓降了下来，项圈上又被扣上铁链。大野智把他抱起来，他的手接触到腿弯和背的时候樱井翔缩了一下。大野智的呼吸就在脸前不远。他让樱井翔跪到地上，大野智把一个小号的按摩棒推进了他的后穴，打开了低档的震动。   
大野智解开了他的眼罩，面前是一个半人高的黑色铁质笼子。   
  
“下午就在里面休息吧。”   
  
樱井翔顺从的爬进去，虽然伸不开腿，但还算宽敞，地面也铺上了柔软的毯子。他在里面转身，看到大野智把项圈上的铁链绑到笼子的门上，并锁上了门。   
  
  
樱井翔缩着身子躺在地上，后穴里的按摩棒不时碰到敏感点，过于微弱的震动只能带来断断续续的快感。   
大野智在柜子前整理东西，有人敲门，他被叫了出去，门没有关。樱井翔听到二宫和也的声音，他来找大野智安排时间。   
只要二宫和也朝房间了瞟一眼，他就能看到角落里全裸的樱井翔，翘着屁股试图让按摩棒停在敏感处，手铐还戴着，别扭的姿势没办法照顾乳首，只能挺着胸在地毯上摩擦，被刺激得发出细碎的呜咽。   
他听到他们对话中自己的名字，大野智好像还邀请二宫和也进房间。保持头脑清晰很难，但樱井翔只能努力让自己不叫出声，体内的按摩棒震动得厉害起来，一下子带来要命的快感，前端颤抖着射出来，白色的液体格外的显眼。樱井翔瘫软在地上，因为姿势变换而改变了角度的按摩棒又引得他一阵战栗。按摩棒停止了运作，大野智一定时刻注意着里面的状况，在别人面前也不动声色的控制着樱井翔。   
  
樱井翔侧躺着等待大野智回来，也许是身体过于劳累了，慢慢地睡了过去。再睁眼时已经躺在房间床上，转头看到二宫和也和大野智。   
“小翔你醒了！我还担心大叔做得太过火了。”二宫和也凑过来，“他有时候就是不知轻重的。你没事就好啦。”   
樱井翔想撑着身子坐起来，又发现自己还没有穿衣服，下意识攥紧了被子。“我没事，只是有点累了而已。”   
大野智好像嘟嘟囔囔地说了句，“我就说不会有事的。”   
“你在这里好好看着他。”二宫和也朝大野智努了努下巴，就离开了房间。   
  
说是看着，樱井翔没想到大野智真的直盯着他看，对方还撅着嘴，一脸委屈的样子。   
“那个……有吃的吗？”樱井翔一时不知道该怎么称呼他。   
大野智点点头，拿了一包饼干给他。樱井翔觉得这个牌子甜得过头，但还是说着谢谢收下了。樱井翔看着大野智的手，竟感到有点害羞，接过袋子后就不去看他。   
  
“sho，身体撑不住的话就不要硬挺了，明天的内容延期到下次也可以。”   
樱井翔很久没听到别人叫他sho了，这两天听了个够，也不好纠正。听到对方有“下次”的打算，他点点头。   
  
大野智一直陪他到晚上，气氛有些尴尬，有一搭没一搭的聊了两句。大野智帮樱井翔洗了澡抱他过来，找不到他的睡衣，给他盖上被子才叫二宫和也来。   
大野智手机响了，一通电话进来让他去楼上，似乎是有新的客人来了。他们道了晚安。   
樱井翔把大野智给他倒的水放到桌上，发现桌上多了一张名片。与第一天拿到的差不多，只是上面多了大野智的名字和一个电话。   
  
樱井翔把名片放到包里，留下了房间钥匙。   
在回家路上拨通了二宫和也的电话，预订了大野智的下一次服务。   
  
  
TBC  
  
==========  
  



End file.
